Since cloud computing costs have decreased year by year, it now often tends to be less expensive to deploy a computing workload in a service provider's cloud computing center than in an in-house data center. Consequently, enterprises are increasingly contracting to have their information technology (IT) systems deployed in dedicated data centers where cloud computing is provided.